<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Secret by hareminwonderland_10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807488">Open Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareminwonderland_10969/pseuds/hareminwonderland_10969'>hareminwonderland_10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kurohina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareminwonderland_10969/pseuds/hareminwonderland_10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroHina au where everyone thought that Kuroo, the captain of their uni's volleyball team and Hinata, 'everyone's' sunshine--unattainable; everyone can look but NOBODY can ever touch, are single.</p><p> </p><p>their uni had an unspoken rule that no one is allowed to confess to their sunshine boy because, according to them: he is, especially his smile, doesn't exclusively belong to anyone. well.. that's where they're wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kuroo Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I suck at summaries and writing and there are probably A LOT of errors + I don't really write so please spare me. any suggestions or criticisms are welcome.</p><p> </p><p>(it is also heavily inspired by THAT one au but I can't remember the title)</p><p>ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo Tetsurou, a 180 something 23 year old black haired man and the charming captain of the volleyball club. known for his sexy (according to him) bed-hair and come hither look 25/8.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsurou is inside their club's locker room resting with the other volleyball players after winning a game against one of their rival schools when suddenly one of his underclassmen barged in and congratulated them.<br/>
<br/>
"congratulations everyone!!" Lev, one of their friends and supporter, suddenly yelled. "Kuroo-senpai! you're especially amazing today!! I can't believe you were able to pull off that move and..."<br/>
<br/>
as Lev continued to ramble on about how they did amazingly during the game, Tetsurou can't help his mind but to wander to a certain orange head with a blinding smile that could rival the sun--scratch that, he IS the sun--that went and watched their game earlier despite being busy with his classes. though unfortunately,  he couldn't find the said red haired after their match.<br/>
<br/>
"Kuroo-senpai are you listening?" Tetsurou was pulled out of his dazed as a certain Haiba Lev try to get his attention.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahahaha.. sorry sorry what was that?" he asked.<br/>
<br/>
"dude, what's happenin' with ya? ya've been spacin' out for a while now. ya sure ya okay?" said Atsumu, one of their setters.<br/>
<br/>
"yeah bro! you've been so pumped up during the game and is smiling so happily but then after that you kinda looked... sad?" said Koutaro.<br/>
<br/>
"you've also keep on looking at the bleachers like you're looking for someone." Tooru, another setter, said putting his two cents on the matter.<br/>
<br/>
"haha.. nah it's nothing, really"<br/>
<br/>
"geez senpai I've been talking and you ain't listening" grumbled the silver haired man.<br/>
<br/>
"sorry, sorry. as an apology I would treat you later to lunch"<br/>
<br/>
"really?! no, but wait. can't you just do me a favor? just this once please?" pleaded the younger man.<br/>
<br/>
"sure, what is it?" asked Tetsurou.<br/>
<br/>
"hehehe... can you perhaps..? goonadatewithmysisterplease?" Lev answered.<br/>
<br/>
"what?" everyone on the team said simultaneously because they're either shocked at what the younger man said or couldn't understand it, Tetsu being the latter.<br/>
<br/>
"I mean.. please go out with my sister..? since you're both single and all, I thought it would be great to y'know.. date.. AND! she's actually been bugging me to ask you senpaiiiii.." Lev whined.<br/>
<br/>
"oh wow." Tooru dumbly said. "I mean, she's one of the most famous and well liked people not only here on our campus but also in other schools aside from Shouyo."<br/>
<br/>
"haaaa... Shouyou... but yeah man, ya should try and date too y'know.  ya shouldn't let volleyball just consume all yer time." his bi-color haired friend said.<br/>
<br/>
"Shou-chan is on another level of famous not only for his bright and cheerful personality but also because of his beauty. no offense Lev but y'know ("none taken"). BUT BRO! that would be so cool!! you're both pretty and handsome AND most importantly, single! so it's a win-win!" his owl head friend chipped in.<br/>
<br/>
"see! everyone agrees that you two should date. and if all ends well, we'll end up being brothers too!!" Lev stated proudly. "but yeah, Shouyo is on another level and no one can compare to him. his fluffy orange hair, his cute and bright smile that could literally lit up the whole world--" he sighed dreamily.<br/>
<br/>
"..his small and petite and lithe but fit body.. gosh he's makin' my heart do somersaults everytime he smiles at me.." Atsumu said with the same dreamy look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
Tetsurou do not know if he should be happy and flattered that everyone is praising the red-haired or be pissed because a lot of people are simping over HIS Shouyou.<br/>
<br/>
"guys, calm down. what are y'all talking about? I'm NOT single." Tetsu laughed.<br/>
<br/>
his confession was met with confused and shocked faces, some, with a mixture of both.<br/>
<br/>
"WHAT!!!" they all suddenly shout.<br/>
<br/>
"WHO!"</p><p>"WHAT! WHEN?!"</p><p>"H-HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW???"</p><p>"I THOUGHT WE'RE BROS..."</p><p>"I FEEL SO BETRAYED"<br/>
<br/>
they all said at the same time making Tetsurou's head ache. <em>"oh boy.. they're already like this, what more if they knew who I am dating."</em><br/>
<br/>
"guys, chill. one at a time please"<br/>
<br/>
Koutaro raised his hand. "since when?"<br/>
<br/>
"about two and a half years ago.. 2 years and 7 months to be exact."<br/>
<br/>
they all gasps because how could he hide that for years without even anyone knowing?!<br/>
<br/>
"Bro, I feel so betrayed.." Koutaro said with a dejected voice like a kicked puppy.<br/>
<br/>
"sorry bro, we ain't really hiding it, it's just that nobody really asked and noticed it?" Tetsu defended.<br/>
<br/>
"do we know them?" this time, it was Tooru who asked the question.</p><p>"oh you know HIM <em>very well</em>." he answered with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
suddenly Koutaro gasps dramatically. "it-it isn't Keiji is it..?"<br/>
<br/>
Keiji who has been listening and watching silently as everything unfold, cannot help but facepalm and sigh.<br/>
<br/>
"bro wtf no! you two are dating no?" Tetsu was astonished at how his friend's mind work.<br/>
<br/>
another dramatic gasp, but this time from Atsumu. "don't tell me... it's my brother?! dude no offense but you have no taste."<br/>
<br/>
Osamu who had also been watching everything unfold with amusement,  can't help but scoff loudly and do the same as Keiji. <em>"how can they be so dumb." </em>the two thought at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"hahahaha.. dude no." Tetsu can't help but laugh at all of their incredulous and ridiculous assumptions. "it's actually Shouyo."<br/>
<br/>
after those words left Tetsurou's mouth, everything went still and silent. the three volleyball players: Atsumu, Tooru,  Koutaro,  including Lev, looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "ye-yer kiddin'.. right..?" Atsumu stuttered.<br/>
<br/>
"fortunately, I'm not." Tetsu stated rather proudly.<br/>
<br/>
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a series of screams and yells broke out from the other four.<br/>
<br/>
"you mean to say that our resident sunshine, the perfect embodiment of the sun, the most sought after person not only in this campus but also outside, with the perfect smile that could melt all your problems away, the kindest and most perfect orange-head angel to have ever grace us with his presence, the one with his oh so innocent and puppy-like personality loved by anyone and everyone, Hinata Shouyou, is your other half? your boyfriend?!" Lev asked his senpai.<br/>
<br/>
"yep. the one and only."<br/>
<br/>
another series of cries and wails was heard throughout the room.<br/>
<br/>
"I CAN'T BELIEVE CHIBI-CHAN IS ALREADY TAKEN!!!"<br/>
<br/>
"MY SOOOOON!!!!"<br/>
<br/>
"MY SHOU-KUN IS ALREADY OFF THE MARKET... UGH MY HEART..."<br/>
<br/>
"SHOUYO... TAKEN... I..."<br/>
<br/>
Tetsu, Osamu, and Keiji just watched them dramatically react and roll on the floor while wailing and throw tantrums like 3 year olds.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-YOU!!!" Atsumu pointed a finger at his twin brother. "WHY ARE YA NOT EVEN SURPRISED?!" then like gears clicking. "d-don't tell me... y-yA ALREADY K-KNEW??!" and his twin just shrugged at his outburst.<br/>
<br/>
"KEIJIIIII!!!!! YOU'RE ALSO NOT SURPRISED BY WHAT MY BRO SAID, DON'T TELL ME YOU ALSO KNEW ALL THESE TIME?" Koutaro asked his boyfriend and the latter just nodded his head silently.<br/>
<br/>
"in their defense, they just also accidentally.. stumbled upon that news." Tetsurou explained.<br/>
<br/>
"w-what do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"I accidentally walked in on them while they're making out in their dorm." Keiji said.<br/>
<br/>
"almost the same experience but much worse. I accidentally walked in on them while Tetsu is busy pounding on Shou-kun's poor small body." Osamu continued.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
and that's how their day was spent, with the other four whining and the other three being forced to listen to their antics.<br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>just like that, the news of Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of their university's volleyball club,  and Hinata Shouyou, the once unattainable sunshine incarnate, dating spread like a wildfire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hinata Shouyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata Shouyo is a 160 something cm college student who majors in arts, a lithe 21-year old young man with vibrant orange hair. He is known as the resident sunshine of their university, either because of his bright orange hair or his sunshiney bright smile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if anyone's waiting for this but here's shouyo's POV.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo is the most sought person not only in their uni but also outside of their uni. he is known as the sunshine incarnate. the human embodiment of the sun. he’s loved by everyone, even the teachers, and is friends with almost everyone! regardless of age or gender or race. everyone in their uni has an unspoken rule that NOBODY can make a move on the orange-head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>now, like any ordinary day in Shouyo's university life, he is yet again sitting under one of the trees in their school, with his trusted pencil and sketchbook in hand. he was so into what he’s doing that he didn’t notice some of his friends making their way to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHOUYOOOO!!” a brown-haired male with blonde bangs yelled to catch his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah! Noya-san! Tanaka-san!” he greeted back with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“arghhh—Noya-san I don’t think my heart can handle this...” the bald one dramatically told the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ryuu! Ryuu! hang on!!” Nishinoya also dramatically answered which made the orange head giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you two are as energetic and funny as always senpais”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hehe, you laughed! now our day is complete!” they said in unison. “by the way Shouyo, what are you drawing this time?” the smaller male asked while peeking at his sketchbook. “oh? isn’t that...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...the volleyball club captain Kuroo Tetsurou?” Tanaka continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yep!” Shouyo answered then continued to draw the said captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the other two can’t help but look at each other and be a little worried about their precious kouhai. so they did what any good senpais would do (in their opinion, that is.).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyooo~” Nishinoya started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmm?” Shouyo hummed but didn’t look away from what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you want us to set you up with someone? maybe outside of the university? we know A LOT of people who are interested in you~” Tanaka offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this caught his attention and stopped what he was doing to look and listen more attentively at what his senpais are talking about. “yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah! actually... we’ve been seeing you draw that playboy captain for a while now and we thought that your little crush is cute and all but...” Tanaka trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but! according to rumors he is a playboy! a heartbreaker!” Shouyo is now getting a little mad because they keep on badmouthing the person that caught his eyes. right in front of him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“and get this” Nishinoya lowered his voice and whispered near his ear “according to lev, Kuroo Tetsurou is already dating someone! for years now!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>now that caught him off guard because how come he didn’t know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what do you mean? how did he know?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this time it was Tanaka answered “Kuroo said it himself to them! but the weird thing is i didn’t quite catch who it was he was dating...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so! since your little crush would be fruitless since he’s already dating someone why don’t you try meeting some new people? Hmm, do you like guys with bad boy looks? how about Terushima Yuuji? he has a tongue piercing!” Nishinoya rambled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no. no. how about... Kunimi Akira?” Tanaka continued on which only made the younger male giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no? ahm.. how about Akaashi Keiji? I know a friend who can help” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyo can’t help but laugh now at their antics and decided to put a stop to it now. “no, no, no, guys.” he’s still giggling “no need to go through all those troubles”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s not a trouble if it’s for our beloved kouhai!” the senpais said at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no really. I don’t need to hook up with someone or anything because I’m already dating someone for years now” Shouyo said with a soft smile on his face that made the other two froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what” they whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said... I've been dating someone for years now. Two years going three?” Shouyo answered them patiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!!” the two were so shocked their eyes are bulging and mouth wide open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-HOW”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHEN”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHO”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WTF”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“guys please calm down. other people are now looking at us” and true to his words some of the people in the same vicinity as them are now looking at them weirdly because of their sudden outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after the two calmed down they asked him again, this time a little bit calmer. “ok... ok. please Sho, tell us who? and how?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyo just smiled and pointed at his drawing, a drawing of Kuroo Tetsurou while in the air spiking a ball. “him. the playboy, heartbreaker captain of the volleyball club”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT ALL THIS TIME, YOU’VE BEEN DATING KUROO TETSUROU, THE CAPTAIN OF THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB?!” his senpais couldn’t help but scream. the nearby students loitering around heard this and just like the two, cannot believe what they just learned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yup! the one and only!” Shouyo answered cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-E N D-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delay and errors. criticisms are welcome as always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hmu at @everyonesyoun</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>